Air Defense Anti-Tank System
|type=Self-propelled anti-aircraft weapon |is_vehicle=yes | used_by = (M113 mounted or LAV-III) (Fixed emplacement)/ semi-mobile | length=4.86 m | width=2.69 m | height= | weight=15.8 tonnes | suspension=torsion-bar |speed= | vehicle_range=400 km | primary_armament=8 ADATS missiles | secondary_armament=- | armour=12–38 mm aluminium | engine=6-cylinder two-stroke diesel General Motors/Detroit Diesel 6V53 | crew=3 (commander, driver, system operator) | engine_power=212 hp (158 kW) | pw_ratio=13 hp/tonne }} The Air Defense Anti-Tank System (ADATS) is a dual-purpose short range surface-to-air and anti-tank missile system based on the M113A2 vehicle. It is manufactured by the Swiss company Oerlikon-Contraves, a member of the Rheinmetall Defence Group of Germany. History The ADATS missile is a laser-guided supersonic missile with a range of 10 kilometres, with an electro-optical sensor with TV and Forward Looking Infrared (FLIR). The carrying vehicle has also a conventional two-dimensional radar with an effective range of over 25 kilometres. The ADATS cropped up from an extensive competition during which it was selected by the U.S. Army for the Forward Area Air-Defense (FAAD)MIM-72 / M48 Chaparral Forward Area Air-Defense System [FAADS], Federation of American Scientists Web site. Accessed 2 January 2007. program under the designation MIM-146 for the missile, but ultimately the FAAD contract was cancelled in the early 1990s after the end of the Cold War. ADATS entered service with the Canadian Army (in 1989http://www.fas.org/man/dod-101/sys/land/adats.htm www.fas.org (as of 9th July 2013)) as a mobile, M113 based system, and in Thailand as a fixed, ground shelter defense system. As of late 2012, the ADATS has been withdrawn from Canadian service with no planned replacement announced. Modernisation program In September 2005, the Canadian Government and the Canadian Forces announced a modernization program, transforming the ADATS and associated command, control and communications systems into a Multi-Mission Effects Vehicle (MMEV). The MMEV was to retain and enhance ADATS anti-aircraft and anti-armor capability (85% or better engagement success rate) to meet new threats, provide indirect fire support to ground troops, and would be mounted on a LAV III wheeled armoured vehicle. It was to be fitted with a 3D radar, non-line-of-sight missile (using unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) to gather required intelligence and target location at a range of 8 km or more) and low-cost precision kill (LCPK) missile (fireable on direct shot at an 8 km+ range), based on a 2.75-inch rocket and advanced Battle Management Command and Control Communication Computer and Information (BMC41), including Link 11/16, to provide Intelligence, Surveillance, Target Acquisition, and Reconnaissance (ISTAR). In July 2006, Canadian Forces Land Staff recommended the cancellation of the Multi-Mission Effects Vehicle Project. The program was cancelled in 2007. Missile * Length: 2.05 m * Diameter: 152 mm * Launch weight: approx. 51 kg * Speed: Mach 3+ * Range: 10 km * Ceiling: 7,000 m * Warhead: 12.5 kg high explosive (HE) fragmentation/shaped charge, impact and proximity fuze * Penetration: 900 mm rolled homogeneous armour (RHA) * Guidance: Digitally coded laser beam-riding References External links * ADATS at the Canadian Army * ADATS at FAS.org * ADATS at Army Technology * Oerlikon/Lockheed Martin MIM-146 ADATS at designation-systems.net Directory of U.S. Military Rockets and Missiles Category:Anti-tank missiles Category:20th-century surface-to-air missiles Category:Self-propelled anti-aircraft weapons Category:Weapons of Switzerland